Es bonito, pero más si estás conmigo
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Dos hombres lobos, un Alfa impasible y un Omega en busca de amor, no hacen buena pareja. ¿O si? AU. Omegaverse. Slash. Participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. M porque...si (?)


_**Nada me pertenece, solo escribo**_ **para divertirme. _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y se basa en el Prompt#74 : en el que Harry es un hombre lobo y se enamora de Fenrir_**

 ** _Advertencias: Intento de relación sexual (?), abuso infantil verbal._**

 ** _Mis profundos agradecimientos a mi maravillosa beta Mischa, sino fuera por ella esto no sería legible. Mischa, te amo._**

* * *

Fenrir no era persona muy simpática ni muy amable, cualquiera que lo conociera lo diría. Por eso cuando a su madurez sexual, a los 14 años, decidió agarrar sus cosas e irse de su antigua manada, ninguno de sus compañeros lo acompañó.

Siendo Fenrir un Alfa recientemente maduro, sin un Omega, hubiera sido bueno para él tener compañeros Beta, alguien a quien guiar y proteger, castigar y querer, para así apaciguar sus instintos. Sin embargo sus compañeros, _ex compañeros,_ lo abandonaron, dejándolo a su suerte.

Viajó mucho, alejándose lo máximo posible de su antigua manada. Pasando por varios pueblos de hombres lobo, sus hermanos lo alimentaron y le dieron empleo, aunque no encontró un ,o una Omega para él, una lástima.

Hasta que llegó a una conocida ciudad de hombres. _Humanos._ Hombres lobo y hombres no se juntan. Eso no sucede por diversas razones, entre esas estan el odio y asco que se profesan entre ellos.

Compró lo que necesitaba (robó unas cuantas cosas más,solo por que podía) y estaba por irse de esa asquerosa ciudad, cuando lo vio. Una mujer rubia con cara de caballo golpeaba a un niño, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que la mujer siseaba en voz baja, aunque sin duda no eran palabras bonitas y la cara de resignación del niño demostraba que era una ocurrencia común.

Planeaba alejarse, olvidarse de la escena. Al fin y al cabo no era problema suyo lo que hicieran los humanos, pero entonces los brillantes ojos verdes del chico se cruzaron con sus propios negros. Y con eso todo acabó, en pocas largas zancadas estaba al lado del chico, en unos pocos segundos más corría a la salida de la ciudad con un hombre gordo gritando a su espalda y un Omega en sus brazos.

-.-

* * *

Hacía tanto calor, el muchacho de cabello negro se quejó por el calor que le abrasaba la piel. Su tez naturalmente pálida tenía un brillo ligeramente dorado por el sol infernal del verano.

Buscó con la mirada a su Al-a Fenrir, se corrigió con brusquedad. Fenrir no era nada suyo, aparte de miembro de la manada. No era su amante, o su marido ni menos _su Alfa._

Harry, tenía un 'pequeño' enamoramiento con el hombre (lobo) que lo había salvado hace ya siete años de sus horribles parientes. No sabía si era su propio masoquismo al enamorarse de un hombre que no le daría ni la hora o si quizás eran sus instintos de Omega avisándole de un perfecto espécimen de Alfa a su alrededor.

-Harry-giró la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz grave de su compañero de manada, sonriendo alegremente a la intimidante figura.

-Fenrir, hola- abrazó al ojinegro por la cintura, que era donde sus brazos llegaban- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó, en referencia al trabajo del hombre. Mientras Fenrir trabajaba para mantenerlos, Harry estudiaba en casa. Sabiendo que aunque fuera un Omega, y eso para muchos significa quedarse en la casa y atender a su pareja, él nunca sería feliz con alguien que le prohibiera trabajar y ser él mismo.

-Bien, cachorro- contestó.

* * *

-.-

Fenrir se estremeció al sentir el frío del ambiente, aunque su temperatura corporal y su sistema inmunológico eran superior al de un ser humano, igualmente sufría con las heladas que habían caído recientemente.

Se detuvo, olfateando el aroma que salía de su hogar. Sabía, por la saturación del aire, que llevaba unos días sucediendo. Harry, pequeño, dulce, indefenso Harry había entrado en celo, su primer celo, el que lo convertía en un hombre lobo Omega maduro sexualmente y lo transformaba automáticamente en un pareja elegible para cualquier Alfa (porque un Beta no tenía esos privilegios, no.)

Entró en la casa con cautela, sabiendo que en los primeros días de su celo los Omegas solían ser agresivos y poco colaborativos con su manada. Dentro de la casa el olor dulce de las feromonas que Harry expedía lo asaltó con fuerza, pero no más que el cuerpo que le cayó encima y comenzó a frotarse en él, aumentando el olor dulce.

-Fenrir-gimió, meciéndose con más velocidad. Con más renuencia de la que era capaz de admitirse, incluso a sí mismo, alejó al niño de su cuerpo.

-Harry, no-frunció el ceño severamente a su compañero de manada, pero todo lo que el niño hizo fue quejarse un poco antes de gemir lastimeramente como si le doliera. Y por lo que Fenrir sabía, el primer celo de un Omega era doloroso porque sus cuerpos se estaban acostumbrando a las hormonas y a la repentina necesidad de tener hijos (el cuerpo de un Omega era extraño así.) También sabía que por la repentina necesidad de procrear los Omegas estaban en su punto más fertil y por eso encontrar un Omega en su primer celo o antes de eso, se consideraba una bendición para los Alfas que esperaban formar una manada y para los que querían un Omega, ya que ningun Omega dejaría a sus hijos, aunque el padre del niño no le agradara ni un poco.

-Fenrir, por favor- gimió sin aliento el Omega, tratando infructuosamente de convencerlo de aparearse con él.

-No, no me acostare contigo, nunca de esa manera- y con eso el Alfa dio un paso atrás, salió de la casa (asegurándose de cerrar por fuera, no dejaría a su compañero de manada desprotegido ante los imbéciles) y corrió lejos del Omega.

* * *

-.-

Harry se sentía horrible, le dolían músculos que no sabía que podían doler y estaba cansado, más que eso estaba exhausto, pero aún más importante y trágico, tenía el corazón roto.

De lo poco que recordaba en un mar de excitación, dolor por no tener un Alfa con él y sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo, se acordaba perfectamente del Alfa que quería y deseaba, rechazandolo. Brutalmente declarando que no lo aceptaba como amante, como pareja ni como Omega. Y eso dolía más de lo que podía entender racionalmente, dolía en un nivel biológico y emocional.

* * *

-.-

Rick Grant era un hombre de unos treinta años, ojos azules claros y cabello castaño oscuro, convencionalmente atractivo. Un Alfa sin pareja, y en busca de una.

Se encontraron de casualidad, la primera vez al menos. Harry compraba lo necesario para su casa en el pueblo más cercano y Rick solo pasaba por ahí. Chocaron, tirando las cosas de Harry en el proceso, Rick se disculpó y se acercó a ayudarlo, entonces fue cuando lo olfateo. Era un Omega, y uno sin pareja. Mira su suerte, en un pueblo pequeño de hombres lobo (no es que él supiera eso) se encontraba con un Omega.

-Rick, Rick Grant- se presentó, ayudándole a cargar la bolsa de la compra que llevaba en la mano.

-Harry Potter- saludó, sonriendo alegremente. Dejando su bolsa en el suelo para estrecharle la mano.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- preguntó Rick, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el pequeño y joven Omega.

-Si, desde hace un par de años- sonrió Harry, mirando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito- comentó, aunque no se refería totalmete al lugar.

-Lo és, es muy bonito para venir con la familia- hubo un destello en los brillantes ojos verdes, demasiado rápido para que Rick lo captara - o con tu pareja- sonrió con suavidad el pelinegro, agachándose para levantar su bolsa e irse a casa. Su compañero de manada había hecho doble turno, tendría hambre al volver a la casa

-¿Te ayudo? Se ve algo pesado para alguien tan pequeño- se ofreció, sabiendo por su experiencia con Omegas que les gustaba sentirse protegidos y mimados por sus Alfas.

-No, gracias. Puedo solo- atajó Harry, sin quererlo más cerca suyo. ¿Quién se creía? Ser un Omega y uno bajito no significaba que fuera inútil, muchas gracias.

Se alejó del hombre, sin ser conciente de los ojos pegados en su espalda y quizás algo más abajo también.

* * *

-.-

La segunda y tercera vez no fueron una casualidad, pero eso Harry no lo sabía. Para la cuarta vez que se encontraron, el moreno estaba más que irritado, y por lo tanto se quejó con su compañero de manada.

-Ese hombre me aparece hasta en la sopa- aplastó una pobre papa brutalmente -Te lo juro me tiene harto, es demasiado - otra papa sufrió bajo la frustración de Harry.

-¿Qué hombre?- preguntó Fenrir, ignorando estudiadamente que esta era una de las pocas veces que Harry iniciaba una conversación con él desde su celo, y su rechazo ( no es que él supiera lo último).

-Rick Grant. Un Alfa que trata de ser sutil en su cortejo- aclaró, en la cara de incomprensión del hombre mayor.

-¿cortejo?-gruño sin poder evitarlo, no esperaba eso.

-Si, cortejo. Ya sabes soy un Omega, y los Alfas suelen cortejarnos. Tratar de convertirnos en sus parejas y todo eso- Harry no habló más y Fenrir tampoco, ambos demasiado ocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

-.-

\- Alejate de él.

Rick no sabía como había llegado a esta situación, un momento estaba pensando en el bonito Omega y al siguiente tenía la cara aplastada contra una pared y un Alfa, si su nariz no mentía, enojado gruñendole en el oído.

-¿qué?- ahogó, sin saber a que se refería el otro Alfa .

-Alejate de Harry, humano- escupió con rabia, inyectando tanto asco como pudo en la última palabra.

-¿Harry?¿El Omega?- se rio incrédulamente, casi burlándose a pesar de su precaria posición- Amigo, no te olí en él y tampoco él te mencionó, no tienes derecho ni reclamo. Lárgate y déjanos en paz.

-El cachorro no te quiere, aléjate de él- Fenrir se alejó del humano, permitiéndole que se diera vuelta para mirarlo, aunque tuvo que estirar el cuello hacia arriba, considerando que Fenrir era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él.

-¿El cachorro?-repitió, sin comprender completamente a lo que se refería. Tenía una idea aproximada, pero necesitaba una confirmación.

-Cachorro de hombre lobo- aclaró el ojinegro, sonriendo brevemente al horror en la cara del humano.

-¿cortejeé a un hombre lobo?- ahogó, sin poder creerlo. Era casi un tabú, un ser humano con un hombre lobo (u hombre-algo, en realidad). Era mal visto, por eso a pesar de que conocían que la otra 'raza' existía, casi no habían mestizos.

El hombre lobo Alfa asintió en silencio, disfrutando del olor a horror y asco que expedía el humano, aunque también había rabia, nadie debía despreciar al cachorro, no como un Omega, como un compañero de vida.

-Yo… -tragó pesado Rick, sus ojos aún anchos e incrédulos-me iré, dile a...él que...- se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

* * *

-.-

Harry tarareaba en silencio, mientras trataba de entender lo que leía. Aunque usualmente no tenía problemas de comprensión lectora, su celo se acercaba y eso lo mantenía inquieto, cambiando de posición en su silla cada pocos minutos.

-Harry -gruñó su compañero de manada, dándole un mirada fulminate- quedate quieto.

-No puedo- gimió miserablemente, finalmente aceptando que sus estúpidas hormonas no lo dejaban en paz. Lo tenían extremadamente sensible, tanto su cuerpo como sus emociones- Fenrir, Fenrir-lo llamó, deseando que centrara su atención en él totalmente.

-¿si, cachorro?-Fenrir levantó la vista del trabajo que había tenido que llevarse a casa, brevemente miró por la ventana viendo la nieve caer.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste?- el dolor que se mostraba en la cara de Harry era casi más de lo que podía manejar, queriendo alejar la mirada. Pero intuía que esta pregunta era importante para el muchacho.

-¿Te rechacé?-el tono de sorpresa en la voz de la persona que se había enamorado (si, ahora lo admitía, aunque solo fuera a sí mismo)- ¿cúando te rechacé, Omega?- cuestionó, su voz cambiando a un poquito más grave al igual que su mirada, sintiendo sus instintos florecían y salían a la luz .

-Mi primer celo- Harry apartó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado y cohibido. No había querido preguntarle eso, bueno si, aunque no de esa manera, pero su boca había actuado antes de que pudiera detenerla, como sucedía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

-No te rechazé, Harry-murmuró Fenrir, sus ojos abriendose un poco más de lo normal cuando olfateó las dulces feromonas-Harry, tu celo comenzó-avisó, levantandose lentamente de su silla tratando de alejarse de la tentación que representaba Harry.

-lo sé -chasqueó el Omega, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras tiraba su camiseta lejos de su cuerpo, sintiendose demasiado caliente, demasiado sensible y demasiado arropado -¡Alto ahí, Fenrir Greyback!- detuvo al Alfa en la puerta, sus brillantes ojos verdes clavados en él, aunque el verde casi no se notaba por la dilatación de su pupila -Vendrás aquí y me explicarás porque al parecer no soy lo suficiente mente bueno para ser tu pareja. ¡Ahora!-gruñó, molesto por la vacilación de su Alfa. Porque Fenrir no saldría de esta casa si no tenía unas excelentes razones para no reclamarlo como suyo.

"Cuando escuche que nada encendía a un Alfa como su Omega enojado creí que mentían, al parecer no" pensó Fenrir, un tanto aturdido por la muestra de temperamento del usualmente compuesto y calmado pelinegro, aunque también sabía que lo primeros días de su celo un Omega, naturalmente era un tanto más abrasivo de lo usual.

-Y-yo- se sintió mortificado por su tartamudeo. ¡Tenía 22 años, por Loki!- Serías una pareja perfecta- soltó, su rostro oscureciendose en un brillante y bonito tono de rojo.

-Entonces- el muchacho habló, su tono lento como para hablar con un pequeño cachorro-¿por qué, querido, no estoy reclamado como tuyo?- se acercó al hombre, su pequeño cuerpo moldeándose al del otro-¿hm?- subió lenta y coquetamente sus manos por los brazos musculosos de su amigo, hasta posarlas en sus anchos hombros.

-Harry- gruñó en advertencia, sabiendo que si el Omega no se detenía, no podría detenerse a si mismo tampoco.

-Tu alejaste a Rick, ¿verdad?- murmuró contra su oído, sus labios apenas rozando el lóbulo -Porque no querías que alguien más tuviera el coraje de hacer lo que tu no hacías, reclamarme como su pareja, ¿cierto?- ronrorneó lascivamente, disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre el usualmente estoico Fenrir, aunque sabía que no debía abusar de ese privilegio.

El Alfa gruñó, su control sobre sí mismo rompiéndose, y estrelló al descarado Omega contra una pared, besándolo con pasión y agresividad. Harry gimió cuando su pareja mordió su cuello, para luego calmar el dolor leve con pequeñas lamidas.

-¡Fenrir!- gimió, sin saber que pedía, pero queriendo algo más- ¡por favor!

Con cuidado Fenrir levantó a su pareja, permitiendo que Harry enrrollara sus piernas en sus caderas y lo llevó a su dormitorio, donde lo dejó caer en su cama, deleitandose con la vista de _su_ mágnifico Omega en _su_ territorio, el cabello negro de este desparramado en las frazadas, sus bonitos ojos verdes dilatados por la lujuria, sus labios magullados por sus besos y las pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello, todo suyo. Sin contenerse, se abalanzó…

* * *

-.-

Harry despertó por el dolor que venía desde la parte baja de su espalda, no dolía demasiado, más como una punzada suave, pero después de casi 7 días sin parar en su celo, no podía dejar de ser doloroso. Aunque en sus primeras veces Fenrir había sido cuidadoso y dulce, las siguientes era un borrón de pasión y lujuria. Gimió al sentir su espalda tensarse,el tirón doloroso en sus músculos inferiores, despertando efectivamente al Alfa que dormía a su lado.

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntó suavemente Fenrir, por primera vez en su vida, preocupado por un Omega después de su celo,y no simplemente despertarse e irse del lugar.

-No- negó Harry, moviendo con cuidado la cabeza, sin permitirse tensar los músculos de su espalda- Pero sí me traes un analgesico, te amaré por siempre- murmuró contra su hombro desnudo, besando el parche de piel que alcanzaba sin moverse mucho.

-Creí que ya lo hacías- bromeó, levantandose con cuidado, sin querer provocarle más daño.

-Mmmm- murmuró somnoliento, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

-Toma- le dio un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua- ¿un baño?-preguntó sobre su hombro, ya entrando a la habitación.

-¿esa es la insinuación que creo que es?- bromeó, elevándose con cuidado de la cama, aunque su parte inferior dolía, no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

-¿te sientes a la altura, Omega?- habló el ojinegro desde la otra habitación, seguido de una burlona risa al oír el gemido de Harry.

* * *

El ojiverde se levantó y siguió a su amante al baño. Pisando con cuidado aunque sin mirar su camino, hasta que tropezó con algo, miró hacia abajo para ver un tubo de lubricante, buscó por el dormitorio con la mirada y descubrió varios otros tubos vacíos. Se ruborizó brillantemente desde la punta de orejas hasta el pecho, dejando que un risa avergonzada y una sonrisa suave se posaran en sus labios. Ya no era solo un Omega, era el Omega de Fenrir. Y Fenrir no era solo un Alfa, era Fenrir Greyback el Alfa de Harry Potter, y el mundo era un poco más bonito que hace una semana.

Si, se dijo mirando a la espalda de su Alfa, su amante, el mundo era un lugar hermoso, pero más si tenías con quien compartirlo.

* * *

-.-' **Hola, gente bonita:**

 **-Notas: Los lobos se aparean en los meses de invierno, enero a abril, en el hemisferio norte.** **Traté de mantener a Harry en Carácter, creo que lo conseguí.**

 **Recomiendo que vayan a leer los demás fics del Fest, están buenos.**

 **Cas, fuera.**


End file.
